


Mini Moose

by Otrera



Series: Isaac!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Clothes, M/M, Sam Winchester is a moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Gabriel buys some onesies for Isaac.Written for the Sam Creations Challenge on tumblr. Theme: animals. Prompt: moose.





	Mini Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the apocalypse is over.

Sam stared in absolute horror at the onesie Gabriel was waving in his face. “He is  _ not _ going to wear that.”

“But it’s so cute!”

“It’s terrible.”

“But look at the little moose on the butt!” Gabriel held up the onesie, which did indeed have a moose face on the bum flap. Isaac giggled and grabbed at it.

“But… why?”

Gabriel ignored him and dug back into the shopping bag. “I got another one, too. This one’s plaid.”

It was a white onesie with a red and black plaid moose on the front. It said  _ Little Explorer _ underneath the moose.

“He’ll be a mini-you!”

Sam put his hands over Gabriel’s and pushed the onesie away. “We’re not calling him moose.  _ Crowley _ calls me moose.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“I -” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine. He can wear them. But the second anyone teases me or him, we’re taking it off him and tossing it in the dumpster.”

Gabriel beamed and hugged him. “I knew you’d see it my way, Sammy!”

**Author's Note:**

> The first onesie isn't real, but the second one is! https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AZR7JqkKRdhUGvawtGviteH7TDL1ILxk0FKAdBIiVPEiRk04SLoNzqM/


End file.
